Since the early twentieth century, amusement parks (or theme parks) have substantially grown in popularity. One type of amusement park attraction may consist of multiple ride vehicles, which travel along a track. In certain attractions, each ride vehicle's location and speed may be measured and/or calculated via one or more sensors and/or controllers to determine spacing relative to other ride vehicles to ensure desired distances are maintained between each ride vehicle on the track. Such systems and control schemes may be difficult to implement, inefficient to operate, and costly to maintain.